Il t'aimait
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: Assis sur le sol, Noah gratta une dernière fois les cordes de sa guitare. La dernière note de musique retentit dans le cimetière vide. Il était le seul a se présenter aussi tôt face aux morts. Il posa la guitare à ses côtes, ramena ses genoux contre lui et les encercla de ses bras. Que faisait-il la ? A cette heure. Ici. Face à cette tombe.
1. Chapter 1

_Assis sur le sol, Noah gratta une dernière fois les cordes de sa guitare. La dernière note de musique retentit dans le cimetière vide. Il était le seul a se présenter aussi tôt face aux morts. Il posa la guitare à ses côtes, ramena ses genoux contre lui et les encercla de ses bras. _

_Que faisait-il la ? A cette heure. Ici. Face à cette tombe._

_Il toucha la tombe du bout des doigts, la face était lisse et froide. Tout le contraire de la personne qui résidait en dessous. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il les chassa rapidement. Ne pas pleurer, surtout pas. Il était un homme et les hommes ne pleuraient pas mais que faisaient-ils quand ils perdaient une personne chère à leur cœur ? Rien. Ils restaient la à se morfondre et à se rappeler les bons souvenirs avec cette personne. _

_Noah soupira. Mourir à 19 ans. Pauvre garçon. Il ne connaîtra jamais la joie de vivre, il ne sera jamais père. Ni parrain. Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur le petit panneau accroché à la tombe ._

**_HUDSON Finn_**

_Qui aurait cru que cet imbécile manquerait à autant de personnes ? Personne. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Finn était aimé de tout le monde. Et de Noah en particulier. Tout chez Finn lui manquait, de cette manie à fracasser toutes les chaises qui lui tombait sous la main, en passant par cette habitude à vouloir aider tout le monde, jusqu'au petit sourire idiot qui ornait ces lèvres 24h/24. _

_Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver devant la tombe de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre comme ci c'était hier.. Ce qui lui avait plu chez Finn immédiatement, c'était sa joie de vivre. Toujours en train de sourire et de s'amuser. Au début Noah avait même pensé que Finn était un extraterrestre._

_Tout ce que Noah avait fait pour lui, c'était de lui voler toutes ces copines et de mettre une d'elles enceinte. Il ne méritait même pas de se retrouver la._

_Noah soupira une nouvelle fois. Comment était il arrivé dans ce cimetière ? Ah oui, il avait voulut jouer un dernier morceau avec son frère de cœur, un dernier.. avant qu'il ne s'engage dans l'armée. Car oui, Noah Puckerman allait s'engager dans l'armée de Terre, avant Finn était la pour lui montrer le bon chemin mais maintenant, il devait le trouver tout seul._

_ Au dessus de sa tête, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il était à peine 17h que le soleil allait déjà se coucher. Noah ricana, son soleil à lui s'était éteint il y a quelques temps. _

_Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes, quatre, cinq, six et ainsi de suite. Une averse violente fit rage. Mouillé de la tête au pied, Noah ne bougea pas malgré tout. Il voulait profiter de ses derniers moments avec son meilleur ami. _

_"- Finn, commença-t-il, tu te rappelles quand tu m'as forcé à rejoindre la chorale,et bah, je voudrai te remercier de l'avoir fait. Je veux dire.. avant que tu ne me forces à la rejoindre, je disais à qui voulait l'entendre que la chorale n'était composée que de gays, ceux que j'appelais auparavant pédales, c'était un club de loosers. Mais tu m'a prouvé qu'on est tous des loosers, sans exception à part toi mec. Tu n'étais pas un looser, non, tu étais notre leader. Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant sans toi. Put*** pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as laissé seul ici ?! Je vais m'engager dans l'armée, il faut sur je trouve ma voie. Je te promets de vivre pour nous deux, et de veiller sur Rachel. Tu lui manques et a moi aussi vieux." _

_Noah essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui avaient commencées a couler. La pluie tombait toujours, doucement cependant. Le jeune homme de releva, attrapa sa guitare et commença à partir quand il croisa une jeune fille sur sa route. Une jeune fille qu'il connaissait très bien, puisqu'elle était la fiancée de Finn. Elle s'arrêta._

_"- Rachel ? appela-t-il doucement."_

_Ladite Rachel leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, d'un faux sourire. Noah n'était pas entièrement bête, il savait qu'elle allait mal et bien plus que lui. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, Noah le remarqua._

_"- Comment va-tu ? demanda Noah._

_- Est-ce-que c'est vrai ce que tout le monde dit Noah ? Est-ce-que tu va vraiment t'engager dans l'armée ?"_

_La voix de Rachel était rauque, cela devait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas parlée. Noah l'observa. D'énormes cernes avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux si jolies yeux. Elle avait maigri également. Beaucoup maigri. _

_"- Oui, il ne restes plus que l'armée qui puisse me dompter, expliqua-t-il en rigolant doucement."_

_Un petit rire cristallin dépassa les lèvres de Rachel, et Noah sentit la fierté monter en lui. _

_"- Rachel, prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Je reviendrai, je te le promets. _

_- Merci Noah, chuchota-t-elle._

_- Je t'en pris."_

_Noah s'approcha d'elle, et l'enlaça. Elle répondit à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés au milieu d'un cimetière, pendant quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots. Puis ils se séparèrent, Noah embrassa le front de la jeune fille avant de commencer à partir._

_"- Il t'aimait."_

_Noah se figea. Cela n'avait été qu'un chuchotement mais il l'avait quand même entendu. _

_"- Il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi. Il était fière de ce que tu étais, n'en doutes pas._

_Le corps de Noah fut prit de légers spasmes. Les larmes se mélangèrent à la pluie sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Lui qui ne voulait pas pleurer. Le jeune homme sécha ses larmes, se retourna et leva son pouce en l'air. Rachel lui sourit doucement et Noah s'en alla pour de bon cette fois. _

_Il parcourut les tombes. Il détestait les cimetières. Il sortit enfin du cimetière et alla jusqu'à sa moto qu'il avait garé devant. Il mit le casque sur sa tête et monta sur sa moto. Avant de démarrer, il se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe de son frère plus loin. _

_"- Je t'aime aussi vieux."_

_Il avait dit ça comme-ci son frère de cœur pouvait l'entendre. Il avait besoin de lui dire, pendant toutes ces années passés ensemble, Noah ne lui avait jamais dit. _

_Comme pour lui répondre, le ciel se mit à gronder et la foudre déchira le ciel. Noah sourit. Il adorait ce bruit, cela lui rappelait quand Finn jouait de la batterie. Noah souffla un baiser vers le ciel et démarra. _

_Plus haut dans le ciel, quelqu'un posa ses baguettes à côté de sa batterie et réceptionna le baiser en souriant._

_RIP CORY MONTEITH 1982-2013 :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_"- Relève-toi idiot."_

_L'ordre siffla rapidement, et Noah, malgré son envie d'abandonner, se releva. La pluie tombait violemment sans s'arrêter. Noah aurait voulut s'arrêter et écouter son meilleur ami tapait sur sa batterie avec violence, mais maintenant Noah était à l'armée, il ne pouvait pas faire de pause pour écouter le ciel. _

_L'ancien iroquois se passa la main sur la tête. Sa crête lui manquait. Chanter lui manquait. La chorale lui manquait. Finn lui manquait..._

_Le commandant les rappela à l'ordre et annonça que l'entraînement était terminé. Noah regarda autour de lui, tous ces jeunes hommes venus ici pour mourir. Il soupira et écouta son frère taper sur sa batterie. Il avait tellement envie de le rejoindre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était inscrit à l'armée, il espérait se prendre une balle. Sa première mission avait lieu après-demain à l'aube._

_Il se mit à courir. Il courut sous la pluie battante. Il courut. La voix de son meilleur ami résonnait à son oreille. _

_Finalement Noah se laissa tomber au sol. Les larmes coulèrent à flots, il avait besoin de cet idiot dans sa vie. Sans lui, Noah redevenait ce LOSER qui avait mis la copine de son meilleur ami enceinte. Même si il ne regrettait pas. Il était fière de Beth. _

_Il cria sa douleur, et il crût entendre la voix de Finn se joindre à la sienne. _

_Il soupira et se releva. Il retourna au camp d'entraînement, et recommença le parcours encore et encore. Les larmes coulaient toujours. _

_De l'autre côté le commandant le regardait. Un soldat s'approcha de lui, il le salua et regarda le jeune juif._

_"- Qui serait assez bête pour aller courir sous la pluie, dans la boue, et en tee-shirt ? demanda-t-il_

_- Ton nouveau capitaine idiot."_

_Le commandant sourit, ce garçon avait du potentiel._

_"- ATTENDS-MOI FINN, cria-t-il une dernière fois en direction du ciel. _

* * *

_Noah se sécha une dernière fois avant de lancer sa serviette mouillée dans le bac à linges sales plus loin. Un soldat s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une lettre. Noah la prit._

_"- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? demanda-t-il._

_- Une lettre. Quelqu'un te l'a envoyée._

_- Oh.. merci mon vieux, dit Noah._

_- Je t'en pris."_

_Le soldat s'en alla tandis que Noah alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il la regarda sous toutes ses coutures avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Il lût les trois mots présents au centre de la page et sourit. A la fin de la phrase trônait une petite étoile. _

**_Restes en vie_**

_La lettre était accompagnée de deux photos. La première était une photo du Glee Club au complet après leur victoire au Nationals. Quand il vu la deuxième il eût envie de pleurer. C'était une photo de lui, accompagné de Quinn, Rachel, Finn et Beth. Il rangea la première photo dans son porte-feuille, la seule chose qu'il avait eût le droit de garder. Il déposa un baiser sur la deuxième, et la rangea sous son coussin. Il essuya ses larmes et alla dîner en compagnie de tous ses camarades même si il n'était pas vraiment là. _

* * *

_Noah enfila son uniforme de militaire. Ca y est le moment tant attendu était arriver. Dans une heure, il partirait en mission, et il espérait ne pas en revenir vivant. Il ne voulait pas revenir vivant. Quand il avait reçu cette lettre de Rachel, il avait douté de ce qu'il voulait. Mais maintenant il savait. Il devait mourir et rejoindre son meilleur ami. Rachel avait Kurt, la chorale, Shelby et Beth, pareil pour Quinn et les autres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il prit les deux photos et les rangea dans sa poche. _

_Il regarda son camarade de chambre faire de même avec les siennes. Sebastian semblait sur le point de pleurer. Noah l'observa. Les mains du jeune homosexuel tremblait tellement qu'il dût si prendre à deux fois avant de lacer ses chaussures correctement. _

_Noah soupira. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait ami avec Sebastian Smythe, il l'aurait frapper. Mais aujourd'hui Sebastian était le seul qui comprenait Noah. Après le suicide de Karofsky, Sebastian avait pas mal réfléchit et avait décidé de s'inscrire à l'armée dès la fin de son année scolaire. Et il le fit. Malheureusement quelques mois plus tard, Sebastian tomba amoureux, d'une femme qui plus est. D'une femme que Noah connaissait bien, pour l'avoir fréquenter. Sebastian était tombé amoureux de Santana Lopez. Et le plus marrant dans cette histoire était que les sentiments du jeune homme étaient partagés. Sauf que Sebastian ne pouvait annuler son contrat avec l'armée alors il avait repousser Santana. Mais personne ne repousse une Lopez, surtout quand celle-ci s'appelle Santana. Et ils se sont finalement mis en couple. _

_Le plus malheureux dans cette histoire, c'est que Sebastian avait reçu un appel alarmée de Santana il y a moins d'une semaine. Cette dernière était enceinte... de lui. Noah avait été là pour Sebastian toute la nuit tandis que celui-ci pleurait de joie et de douleur au téléphone avec sa petite-amie. De joie, parce qu'il allait être papa, de douleur, parce que peut-être que le petit ne connaîtrais jamais son père. Noah ne pouvait s'imaginer dans cette situation. Sebastian était courageux._

_Les deux camarades sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent à la cabine téléphonique à l'extérieur. Les soldats avaient le droit à un appel avant de partir sur le champ de bataille. _

_"- Moi ou toi d'abord ? demanda Sebastian._

_- Vas-y Seb', dit Noah._

_- Tu est sûr ?_

_- Oui._

_- Merci vieux."_

_L'ancien iroquois lui fit un signe de tête et regarda Sebastian peiner à taper le numéro de Santana. Finalement c'est Noah qui le lui tapa. L'ancien homosexuel lui sourit et se mit à pleurer dès que la voix de sa petite-amie résonna à l'autre bout du fil._

_"- S-santana ? Mon amour... Je t-t'aime tellement... Comment v-va le bébé ?... Oh c'est-t une f-fille ou u-un g-garçon ?... T-trop tôt p-pour a-avoir d'a-accord.. Tu m-me le d-diras quand t-tu le s-sauras... Bien s-sûr que j-je reviendrai v-vivant.. J-je te le p-promets... Attends-moi o-okaii... D-dès que j-je reviens, on s-se marient.. Je s-sais que c-ce n'est p-pas o-original comme d-demande en m-mariage, je t'en f-ferai une m-magnifique plus t-tard... Quand o-on s-se v-verra... J-je suis désolé, f-faut que j-je r-raccroche... Je t-t'aime... Attends moi h-hein... Je t-t'aime... Je t-t'aime... BIP BIP."_

_Sebastian balança rageusement son pied contre la cabine. Les militaires n'avaient le droit qu'à 10 minutes de conversations, pas plus. Il essuya ses larmes et laissa la place à Noah._

_Noah composa le numéro et attendit. Décroche, décroche, décroche... Une voix résonna à l'autre bout du fil._

_"- R-rachel ? ... Oui c'est moi, Noah... Première mission aujourd'hui, je voulais te dire que j'avais bien reçu ta lettre et les photos avant de partir... Merci.. Comment ça va ? ... Moi ça va... Il me manque aussi Rachel.. Courage... Beth ? E-elle est avec toi ? ... Je peux lui parler... Merci... Coucou Beth, c'est papa... Oui ça va et toi ? ... Je t'aime Beth, tu peux me passer Quinn s'il-te-plaît... Merci.. Salut... Ça va ?.. Okai... Prends soin de Rachel, de Beth, de Santana et de toi... Okaii... Je ne promets rien... A plus... BIP BIP."  
_

_Noah soupira. Il reposa le téléphone et suivit Sebastian dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement. _

* * *

_A New-York, Rachel fondit en larmes dans les bras de Quinn. Shelby emmena Beth faire sa sieste, et laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules. _

_"- J-je ne v-veux pas le p-perdre aussi Q-quinn.. _

_- Chuuut... J-je s-sais Rach'... Je s-sais... murmura Quinn."_

* * *

_Noah et Sebastian montèrent dans le camion, un soldat sous-commandant leur distribua leurs armes. Le camion se mit en route, et Noah sût qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de survivants. Il pria pour que Sebastian en fasse partie. Il méritait de vivre. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue, il leva la tête vers le ciel, ce dernier commençait à pleurer. Un roulement de tambour retentit en haut. Noah sourit. Finn veillait sur Rachel et les autres._

* * *

**_"- Et sur toi idiot. lança un jeune homme en posant ses baguettes."_**


End file.
